1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing program, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing program, capable of recording and/or playing back a scene of a particular topic in a program of a particular topic.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques have been proposed to detect a program of a particular topic and record/play back the program. Note that in the present description, the term “program” is used to generically describe various kinds of broadcast programs such as a television program, unless differentiating the “program” in this sense from a computer program is required.
For example, it has been proposed to produce data representing topics of news in accordance with a change with time in occurrence frequency of words appearing in news sentences, and search for television programs associated with topics (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-101195).
It has also been proposed to provide a list of messages or comments about programs talked on the Internet thereby to allow a user to easily know responses of other users to programs thereby providing information helpful in selecting programs (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-279026).